Puchar Domów
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Znów koniec roku, znów w klasyfikiacji prowadzi Syltherin i znów Dumbledore musi się w to wmieszać... Nie tym razem!


Podniecenie w Wielkiej Sali sięgało zenitu.

- Puchar Domów w tym roku otrzymuje… - Dumbledore zawiesił głos, a pod sufitem pojawiły się cztery klepsydry.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele z przejęciem obserwowali je, spływające niżej i niżej. Zatrzymały się przed nauczycielskim stołem. Najmniej żółtych ametystów zgromadziło się w klepsydrze Hufflepuffu, co przyjęte zostało bez zaskoczenia. Zdecydowanie więcej było szafirów w klepsydrze Ravenclawu, co jak zwykle spowodowało poruszenie przy stole krukonów, którzy nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego najlepsze wyniki w nauce znów nie dały im pucharu. Dwie pozostałe klepsydry wypełnione były prawie po równo. Z malutką, leciutką przewagą zielonych szmaragdów.

- Nim ogłoszę wynik – rzekł dyrektor – chciałbym uhonorować Harry'ego Pottera, który…

Wśród uczniów zawrzało. Szczególnie głośno zrobiło się przy stole Slytherinu. Dyrektor wymienił tegoroczne zasługi Harry'ego i rzekł z uśmiechem:

- Sto punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Wywołało to szał radości gryfonów. Tylko ich.

Puchowi zobojętnieli już dawno na te szkolne zmagania i obojętne im było, kto wygrywa; krukonów bulwersowało, jak można dawać tyle punktów domowi, który nie uczy się i w kółko łamie regulamin; ślizgoni byli wściekli, czysto wściekli.

Severus Snape poczerwieniał. Kolejny rok i kolejny puchar przepada w taki sam sposób! Spojrzał na swoich uczniów. Najbardziej szalał Draco Malfoy, któremu rumieniec złości niemal rozsadzał blade policzki. Wzrok prefekta naczelnego spotkał się z oczami opiekuna. Snape zobaczył w nich świetnie znane mu uczucia – straszna wściekłości i głębokie poczucie niesprawiedliwości.

Przesypały się gryfońskie rubiny i gdy dyrektor wziął głęboki oddech do gromkiego ogłoszenia zwycięstwa Gryffindoru, Snape wstał.

- Jako opiekun jednego z domów – powiedział cicho, patrząc na mordującą go wzrokiem Minerwę. – Mam prawo nie wyrazić zgody na przyznanie Pucharu Domów.

- Słucham, Severusie? – dyrektor nie spodziewał się protestu.

- Nie wyrażam zgody na przyznanie Pucharu Domów Gryffindorowi – rzekł głośno, tym razem patrząc w stronę swoich podopiecznych.

Na twarzach ślizgonów malował się szok i zachwyt.

- Jesteś tego pewien, Severusie? – łagodnie perswadował dyrektor.

- Tak – odparł Snape.

- A czym motywujesz swoją decyzję? – wtrąciła MacGonagall, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zła.

- Tym, że to niesprawiedliwe i krzywdzące dla moich uczniów – Snape postanowił wygarnąć teraz wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu od kiedy dyrektor pierwszy raz tak pomógł Gryffindorowi. – Jeśli szkoła chce uhonorować Pottera, co mu się, nie przeczę, należy, niech przyzna mu medal albo wystąpi o to do ministerstwa – przez elegancką w formie wypowiedź przelewał się niemalże Wywar Żywej Śmierci. – Nie zgodzę się, żeby zasługi pozaszkolne, bo są to zasługi niezwiązane z nauką, quiddichem czy czymkolwiek, za co dodaje się punkty, odbierały puchar uczniom, którzy cały rok na niego pracowali. Sam podpiszę się pod podaniem o przyznanie medalu Potterowi – rzekł, zręcznie uchylając się od zarzutu o kierowanie się swoją antypatią do gryfonów. – Medal mu się należy. Jednak nie pozwolę, żeby mój dom był dyskryminowany, bo w Gryffindorze jest wybraniec. To nie zasługa Gryffindoru, że Potter pokonał… Voldemorta – dodał, z iście gryfońską śmiałością. – Więc Gryffindor nie ma prawa mieć z tego profitów. Żądam – niemal wykrzyknął, prostując się nagle – żądam uhonorowania Harry'ego Pottera medalem ministerstwa, ale nie pozwolę na odebranie Slytherinowi pucharu, na który zasłużył swoją całoroczną pracą!

Odpowiedziały mu gromkie brawa ze strony jego podopiecznych.

- Niech żyje Snape! Niech żyje nasz Snape! – rozległy się okrzyki. – Nietoperz na dyrektora! – wrzasnął jakiś zapamiętały ślizgon.

Po tym wybuchu ślizgońskiej solidarności, zapanowała konsternacja. Czekano na decyzję dyrektora.

- Doprawdy – odezwał się wreszcie Dumbledore – nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić.

- Ma pan dwa wyjścia – podpowiedział Snape. – Może pan albo nie wręczyć pucharu…

Obecni na Sali zamilkli. To byłby absolutny precedens.

- …albo, jako że nie można anulować punktów, dodać sto punktów Slytherinowi.

To wywołało protest MacGonagall.

- Ja się na to nie zgadzam – powiedziała, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Gryffindor zasłużył na dodatkowe punkty!

- Zasłużył? – zapytał uprzejmie Snape. – Interesujące. A czym, jeśli mogę spytać? Te sto punktów, które dyrektor teraz przyznał, nie są zasługą domu. Pragnę zauważyć – tu głos Snape'a przeszedł w głośny, jadowity szept – że sama opiekunka Gryffindoru odebrała Potterowi punkty i dała szlaban za przebywanie po ciszy nocnej poza dormitorium.

MacGonagall spurpurowiała.

- A jak później się okazało – kontynuował, nie bez przyjemności, Snape – pan Potter udawał się na spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, czyli działał w interesie szkoły, czyż nie, Minerwo?

MacGonagall nie znalazła na to odpowiedzi.

- Dlatego puchar należy się Slytherinowi! – krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, wywołując owację.

Nieśmiało przyłączali się do niej krukoni, którzy bardziej szanowali spryt Slytherinu niż odwagę Gryffindoru.

- Popieram Severusa – zza nauczycielskiego stołu podniósł Flitwick. – Dlaczego to nie mojemu domowi przyznać stu punktów? – zapytał swoim piskliwym, ale teraz stanowczym głosem. – Dlaczego dyrektor faworyzuje Gryffindor?

To jawne oskarżenie, tak ciężkie, bo godzące w podstawę dyrektorskiego spojrzenia – obiektywność, przyjęte zostało martwą ciszą.

- Niech żyje Ravenclaw! – wrzasnął nagle Draco Malfoy, a za nim cały Slytherin.

Oba domy zaczęły głośno i z przejęciem wiwatować na cześć swoich opiekunów i siebie nawzajem.

Dyrektor przyglądał się entuzjazmowi uczniów.

- Przykro mi, moi drodzy – rzekł – ale Puchar trafi do… Gryffindoru!!!

Salę zalały czerwono-złote wstęgi.

Przy nauczycielskim stole stuknęły dwa krzesła. Severus Snape i Filus Flitwick zeszli z podestu, na którym stał stół. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Twarz Snape'a nie wyrażała niczego, tylko oczy miał jeszcze czarniejsze niż zwykle. Flitwick drżał z emocji, ale chętnie dostosował się do kamiennej postawy kolegi.

Uczniom i nauczycielom opadły szczęki. Dwaj profesorowie, okazując jawne lekceważenie dyrekcji i bezczelnie manifestując swój sprzeciw, byli już w połowie Sali, gdy zza stołu zerwał się Malfoy. Zrównał się z nimi i równie bezczelnie maszerował w stronę drzwi. Zaraz po nim zaczęli wstawać inni ślizgoni i co odważniejsi krukoni; potem kolejni. Gdy prowadząca trójka przeszła przez progi Wielkiej Sali, przy stołach Slytherinu i Ravenclawu nie siedział już nikt.

Zielono-niebieski pochód zniknął za drzwiami, a wśród pozostałych na Sali uczniów i nauczycieli wciąż panowała cisza. Dumbledore wstał i z gracją podał Puchar Domów oszołomionej MacGonagall. Gryfoni zaczęli wiwatować, ale jakoś niemrawo im to szło; szczególnie, że ich głosy odbijały się smętnym echem po pustej w połowie Sali.

Tymczasem protestujący zeszli do lochów.

- I co teraz, Severusie? – zapytał Filius, któremu teraz już trochę zabrakło fantazji.

- Gryfoni wyprawią sobie ucztę w Wielkiej Sali, profesorze – odezwał się Draco. – Może by tak krukonów do nas…? – popatrzył na opiekuna wyczekująco.

Severus nachylił się do prefekta.

- A macie co im podać? – zapytał szeptem.

- Mamy, profesorze – odparł. – Zostało nam z Dni Salazara.

Filiusowi pomysł międzydomowej imprezy bardzo się spodobał, entuzjastycznie zareagowali też jego podopieczni.

Po kwadransie (tyle trwało przynoszenie co kto miał z dormitoriów Ravenclawu, bo nie wypada przychodzić z pustymi rękami, i wyniesienie paru garnków cichcem z kuchni) cały Slytherin i Ravenclaw zebrał się w największej, reprezentacyjnej komnacie.

Nagle oślepiło ich czyjeś zwielokrotnione _lumos_. Gdy opadło, rozejrzeli się i dostrzegli stojącego na stole Snape'a.

- Dziękuję, Filiusie – ukłonił się koledze, który tak niekonwencjonalnie zwrócił uwagę uczniów. – Zebraliśmy się dziś tutaj – zaczął – żeby świętować kolejny rok, w którym ani Slytherin, ani Ravenclaw nie zdobył Pucharu Domów. Doskonale wiemy, co jest tego przyczyną. Jednak apeluję do was, szczególnie do moich uczniów, żeby nie winili za to Pottera. Polityka naszej dyrekcji nie jest jego winą.

Odpowiedział mu pomruk zrozumienia, ale silnie nacechowany niechęcią do gryfonów w ogóle, a do Harry'ego w szczególności.

- Skoro nic nie możemy z tym zrobić – kontynuował Severus – nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak to zignorować. I to właśnie w tej chwili robię! – Mistrz Eliksirów za jednym razem wychylił szklankę ognistej whisky, zyskując sobie od razu szacunek starszych roczników krukonów. – Wam oczywiście dozwolone jest tylko piwo kremowe – zastrzegł, wiodąc wzrokiem po twarzach znanych mu co większych amatorów alkoholi. – A poza tym – rzekł z niezwykłą jak na niego łaskawością – bawcie się i nie przejmujcie!

Zeskoczył ze stołu przy wtórze oklasków i gwizdów.

Uczniowie zajęli się sobą, a opiekunowie usiedli w kącie z butelką whisky.

- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytał Filius, wskazując głową na najstarszych, którzy nie przejęli się zakazami i rozlewali Miętową Wilę.

- A dlaczego nie? – odpowiedział Severus. – Niedługo będzie wojna, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie wiadomo, jak się skończy. Niech się pobawią, póki mogą.

Porzuciwszy poważne rozważania, opiekunowie zajęli się butelką i lżejszymi tematami. Uczniowie, jak to uczniowie, radzili sobie doskonale bez ich pomocy.


End file.
